


Proper Language

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drill Sergeant Stiles Stilinski, F/M, First Meeting, Kindergarten Teacher Derek, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: The military academy across the way has never been a problem for Derek, aside from making sure his class doesn't get too distracted as they learn.All that changes when he gets a new student and the academy gets a new drill instructor.Looks like the kids aren't the only ones that are getting distracted this year...





	Proper Language

Derek is well aware of the problems of having a military academy next to a kindergarten; the morning drills that pull his kids’ attention from their work to the ‘knights-in-training’ as Emily has taken to calling them, the attention needed to make sure his kids don’t go running over to the academy as soon as class gets out, and the explanation of the different ranks of military with each new year to name a few.

He’s been thankful that whoever runs the place seems to have taken where they are very seriously and the only incident that has happened so far is Billy breaking his arm from falling from the monkey bars on the playground trying to emulate one of the training drills.

All of that changes the day the academy gets a new drill sergeant.

And it’s not like Derek gets updates on whenever Beacon Hills Military Academy, Home of the Wrathful Wolves, hires or fires anyone. It’s more that there’s a new addition to his classroom a little late into the year and that she announces to the whole class that her daddy is like Mr. Hale, except he teaches big people how to do big people things.

Also, her name is Claudia Stilinski and she’s going to be the first female president.

The glare she gives Brad when he laughs at that, as well as adding a snide remark about her name, has Derek feeling like she just might be the perfect person for the job.

After a few more seconds of glaring, Claudia moves to the desk that Derek points out to her, a pleased smile pulling at her lips when Benji and Jose start asking her when she is president if she would make every day Ice Cream Day almost before she even sits down.

Shaking his head at the simplicity of children, Derek starts his lesson plan.

* * *

On certain days, when the heat proves too much for the building’s aged A/C to handle, Derek likes to open a window or two so that there’s a breeze going through the classroom, small flushed faces tugging at his heart and making him wish that he could convince the board to update their system…

The thought, however, is pulled out of his mind at the familiar sound of tramping feet.

“Eyes on your papers.” Derek scolds, not bothering to look up from the lesson plan for next week he’s writing out, a few guilty scuffling and coughs letting him know that his guess was correct.

There’s always one or two kids who are entranced by the distraction and Derek has learned that if he is firm, as well as makes a special field trip to the academy, they usually settle down easily enough.

He’s just checking his schedule to see how soon he can make that trip, both to nip this distraction in the bud and to get the children out of a poorly air conditioned building, when an angry voice cuts through the relative quiet of his classroom:

“Come on, Daehler! I know you’re a piece of shit, but that doesn’t mean we need to see your fertilizer impersonation! Get up and _show me some fucking hustle_!”

Derek is out of his chair at the first expletive and manages to slam the windows close at the beginning of what sounds like another rant. He takes a deep breath and turns to his classroom, all of them looking at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

Derek sighs.

Looks like he needs to have an emergency parent-teacher conference about the changes across the road…

* * *

The heat wave hasn’t been getting any better and the fans that Derek has brought in only blow hot air around, leaving his kids listless and cranky, with short attention spans and ever shorter tempers.

He decides that it might be a good idea to call an early recess when Claudia threatens to rip Brad’s throat out.

With her _teeth_.

Derek is already composing an email in his head to schedule a talk with her father as he leads his kids out to the playground amid shrieks of joy and excitement, Erica Boyd from Room 102 seeming to have the same idea as she waves half heartedly from her spot watching her own batch of munchkins, so he misses the telltale stomping of feet until it’s too late.

“For fuck’s sake, how did I end up with such _useless pieces of shit_?!? I swear that Jesus fucking _Christ himself_ would give up on the lot of you! Daehler-!”

Derek tries to tune out the rest of the yelling, more interested in getting his kids back inside before they hear anything that might end up sending them into therapy some time down the road, but the look on Claudia’s face freezes him in his tracks.

Her brown eyes are brimming and her lower lip is trembling like she’s seconds away from giving into those tears as she mutters, “I don’t _understand_ … Why is he being so _mean_?!?”

Something in Derek snaps at that.

“Erica!” Something in his tone has her attention almost immediately, making her way over to where Derek is standing, looking between him and Claudia with a grin that slips almost as soon as she gets a good look at his face.

“I need you to watch over my kids for a few moments. I’m going to have a word with our new neighbor.”

The grin is back as Erica practically purrs an affirmative, letting Derek stomp over to the fence separating the properties and leap over, too angry to bother with walking around to the front.

“Excuse me!”

Somehow, his voice cuts through another tirade filled to the brim with foul language and Derek gets a brief view of pale, mole caressed skin and familiar brown eyes before he releases more than a week of frustrated protectiveness.

“You _do_ realize that you are right next to a kindergarten, a building full of children no more than _seven years old_ , while you are throwing _curses and profanities_ around like they’re the newest fad? While you are no doubt very good at your job and can quote all the recommendations that put you in this position, know that if I hear _one more_ disrespectful word coming from your mouth while my kids are in hearing distance, I am more than capable of making your life very uncomfortable in a variety of ways, most of them using crafting equipment and various parts of your anatomy. I have been a teacher for more than _ten years_ and I have intimate knowledge on the inner workings of scissors and how just how painful glue feels being peeled off skin. Am. I. Understood?”

By the end of his rant Derek is panting and flushed with both heat as well as embarrassment as he takes in the utter silence surrounding them, as well as the fact that the recruits are looking at him with an unnerving amount of fear, with their sargeant looking at Derek with an expression he can’t really decipher…

“Uh, yeah. T-totally understood.” The guy swallows and runs his tongue over his lips before clearing his throat, his stance pulling back up from the cower that Derek’s tirade had put him in. “I apologise for my improper use of the English language around your kids and will make sure that any disciplining that includes such language will be in the building and away from where little ears can hear.”

Derek is almost certain that he’s being made fun of by the end of the man’s comment, but his embarrassment is quickly overtaking his anger and he just wants to get back to his class, so he mutters out a gruff, “See that you do.” and ignores the sudden intake of breath he can hear behind him when he leaps the fence, only to immediately be swarmed by children.

“Did you make him stop saying bad words, Mr. Hale?”

“Did you threaten to wash his mouth out with soap?”

“Is he in time out now? They’re going back inside. Is his time out inside?”

“Mr. Hale, you turned _really_ red when you were talking to him, are you okay?”

Derek looks to Erica for help, but all he gets is a shrug as she leads her own class inside. Derek sighs as he follows suit and makes a mental note to make another petition to the board to get that stupid A/C fixed...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually saw this as a post that ended up on my tumblr dash and thought that it was an interesting idea, so I wrote a bit on it.
> 
> I was asked to post it on here as well, so here you go!


End file.
